Just The Way You Are
by KovuTheLion15
Summary: Kovu begins to hear a voice. A voice which soon begins to take command over his actions. After a near assassination of his beloved Kiara, Kovu exiles himself to the Outlands. With their wedding only a few weeks away, can Kiara forgive Kovu for what he has done? Can she convince him to come back to Pride Rock? Rated K for fantasy violence and mild language.


**Hello everyone!**

**This is a story I've been promising my girlfriend that I'd write for a long long long time. I know she'll be reading, and I hope she enjoys this as much as everyone else will. I should have actually started this several months ago, but it's taken me this long because I have literally been at such a loss at how to start it. Hopefully, this is the way it works.**

**So, to the story. Hope you all enjoy this!**

**A/N: I do not own The Lion King, or anything that should be owned by Disney.**

Just The Way You Are

Chapter 1: The Voice

The huge, African sun hung in the sky, bathing the Savannah in it's almighty heat. Kovu felt this heat more than any lion; having a black mane only meant that he got hotter than any one else.

Kovu's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he walked towards the watering hole. What he wouldn't give for a drink right now; if he was honest with himself, it was likely that he was going to jump in the watering hole.

Finally though, he reached it, and he bowed his head gratefully, taking a good, long drink. Finishing his drink, he sat back on his haunches, gazing around. Plenty of the other lions and lionesses had come to drink as well. Including, as it happened, his wife-to-be Kiara.

The golden lioness found her way through the throng and joined her mate. The two nuzzled each other, then fell back to drinking. Kovu's eyes were closed; but Kiara's were open. She was watching him intently. Kovu, upon opening his eyes again, found her staring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, Kiara? Is something the matter?" He asked. He quickly checked his face in the reflection of the water. Nope, there was nothing amiss...

Kiara suddenly giggled. Kovu raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

Kiara smiled.

"You're just so cute when you look confused."

Kiara then began to laugh again, much to Kovu's amusement. He started to laugh as well, and before they knew it, they were rolling around in the thin green grass, laughing until their sides hurt. Then, suddenly, a hoarse voice coursed through Kovu's brain.

_Idiot! Imbecile! You should be killing her, not laughing with her!_

Kovu stopped dead in shock. It was a voice that sounded oddly familiar, yet he could not place the voice to a face. Kiara had noticed Kovu's sudden stop, and she turned around, concern etched upon her gentle features.

"You alright?" She asked, her concern now ebbing it's way into her voice.

Kovu shook his head to clear it, before replying: "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

He gave Kiara a shaky smile, trying to convince her that he was fine. Luckily, she smiled back, believing him. The voice in his head snarled in anger, but he managed to block it out. He looked up, and watched the golden orb or heat and light begin to retreat downwards. Was it really that time already? Kiara gave a huge yawn, showing every one of her beautiful, sharp teeth. She gave a sleepy smile at Kovu.

"Come on. I'm tired, I wanna go to sleep."

Kovu gave a nod. Now he thought about it, he was quite tired as well. Having hunted earlier in the day, and now that he was relaxed, he felt his aching muscles screaming at him for sleep. He would answer their call.

Kovu and Kiara walked side by side towards Pride Rock, playing around and laughing together. As they approached, Kovu spotted Simba sitting in the entrance to the den. The voice suddenly sounded in his head again, making Kovu gasp in pain and put a paw against his head.

_Rip him to pieces, take over Pride Rock! It is, after all, what I trained you for..._

Kovu shook his head, still unable to think of a lion who could be doing this to him_. _He breathed lightly, and looked at Kiara, who had stopped again, the same look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine. Just got a headache. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure." He assured her, although he knew himself that this was something far more serious.

He had to walk around Simba to get into the den, who was sitting outside, his eyes closed, apparently lost in thought. The voice roared in his head, but Kovu blocked it out again.

As he lay down next to Kiara, it suddenly hit him. Of course, how could he have been so naive? It was obvious who was doing this.

Zira.

**Although that probably seemed a little obvious, and the chapter also seemed very short, but this chapter was meant to just introduce the concept. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one, coming soon!**

**Oh, and here's the thing I do with any story. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update. Sound fair? Then get reviewing!**

**-KovuTheLion15 XD**


End file.
